Demigods in District 12 II-Revenge
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: It's almost time for the 101th Hunger Games, but Percy went missing. Katniss and the mayor of 12 believe he was taken by the Capitol. But that's not all. All the tributes this year somehow are descendants of their old friends, and want revenge. Not only that, but the tributes from 12 are demigods. May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm waiting for some SYOS's before I keep writing The Slytherin Queen, and I am waiting to gain the rest of the tributes before continuing The Forgotten Games soo...Here you go!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It had been a while since the 100th games, about a year honestly. Which only ment one thing. It was almost time for the Reaping. Canary was still young, but Gavin. No, we all lived in Victors Village now, he didn't sign up for tessare or anything. It was because the Capitol liked putting the family of victors into the games if possible. And there was no doubt Gavin was going to be a tribute this year.

My head shot up as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Shaking away my shock, I called for the visitor to come in.

"Annabeth," the door opened, and it was Gavin. I have to admit, even after nearly a year, it was weird to see him without coal dust caked into his hair or smudged on his face. "You have a visitor."

I stood up shakily. Katniss had warned me this would happen. Our feat in the Games last year was _not_ going to go unnoticed.

I scampered down the steps, and waltzed into the sitting room, hoping to look worryless. I let out a breath when I saw who it was. It wasn't President Yessica, it was Mayor Prime. I sat down in a chair across from him, and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked. He had a look of horror in his eyes.

"You haven't seen Percy recently, have you?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Uh, not since he went to the lake this morning," I recalled.

"Miss Annabeth, I don't mean to alarm you," the mayor twisted his hands, his silver hair now a dark gray thanks to sweat. "We have reason to believe he was taken by the Capitol."

I sat there, frozen in place.

"You don't say," I said through clenched teeth.

"Annabeth."

I turned my head, and Katniss was standing at the door.

"You need to take this into caution," she told me. "Peeta was taken once before, and it wasn't pretty."

"I'm going," I scolded, standing up.

"Going where?" Katniss asked.

"To the lake," I rolled my eyes as if it was obvious, which it should have been. "To prove that he's still there. Probably just underwater or something."

"Annabeth, you don't understand!" Katniss exclaimed, blocking the door. "Let me take care of this! I thought children of Athena knew when they had to let go."

"Well, then I'm sorry," I told her opening the window. "Guess I was wrong, I'm not a daughter of Athena."

"Annabeth wait!" Katniss called, but I was already speeding down the streets of District 12, towards the woods.

I climbed over the fence, and landed on my feet on the other side. The woods seemed strange, eerie even. I crept further in, and the deeper I got, the more I believed I wouldn't find Percy. I finally made my way toward the pond, which was uninhabited. I looked in. No sign of anything except clear water. Then, once again, I saw his bow and arrows leaning on the trunk of a tree.

I walked over to them, and held the bow in my hands. It was cold. As I studied it more, I saw a few spots of blood from the night of the career attack. I slid down, until I was sitting on the dying grass.

I didn't know how to react. Sure, I could break down, but that's not what a child of Athena would do.

 _Except_ , I thought. _I'm not. Like Katniss said, I'm not a child of Athena if I don't know how to let someone else handle it. And I clearly don't know._

So, not caring if Peacekeepers found me, I started screaming and kicking the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned against the tree, grabbing it with my hands. My cheek rested against the bark, probably making a pattern on my skin. Tears streamed down the tree like sap, soaking into the grooves of the trunk.

I backed away, and tried pulling myself back together. I wiped my eyes, and started breathing slowly. Then I stopped. The sun had gone down, but a beam of light illuminated through the forest.

"They wen't this way!" A deep voice called.

My skin tingled as I remembered the voice of the head Peacekeeper, Peacekeeper Richmond. He was even more fierce and strict than Thread was, and it used to terrify Percy and I when we first started hunting, but then we easily found ways to not get caught. Two dark figures raced past me, and one thought raced through my head.

 _I_ am _a child of Athena. I_ am _a demigod. A demigod's purpose is to protect others. And they need protected._

Without thinking, I pulled my bow off my back, put some of Percy's arrows in my quiver, and raced after the figures. I quickly caught up, and saw they were a boy and a girl.

"A-Annabeth?" The girl panted.

"Yes," I told her.

"What are you _doing_ ," She hissed. "You'll get in trouble!"

"I don't care," I assured her. "I just want to get you two to safety."

We twisted and turned through the winding forest, until I heard the hum of the electric fence. I smiled, as I ushered them up a tree. Once I touched the trunk, however, I was blinded. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and I was turned around.

"'Was there another with you?" Richmond demanded.

"N-no," I stuttered, putting my hand in front of my face to try and block the flashlight.

"I swear that there were two," he scowled. "Where is the second?"

"You-you must be mistaken sir," I told him, my hands trembling. "I'm the only one!"

"You need to understand that just because you're a Victor doesn't mean you're able to go around breaking the law."

"I understand sir."

"And you must understand that you will be severely punished."

"I-I understa-stand." I muttered.

He grabbed my arm, and led me back to the district. I glanced at the trees, and hoped the boy and girl were okay. I hand to sprint to keep up with the head Peacemaker, but I managed.

He led me through the electric fence, and he started narrowing in on the Justice Building.

"Wait!"

We turned to see Katniss running up.

"I'm so sorry about Annabeth," she told Richmond. "She has some, uh, _mental disorders_ after her time in the games."

I was shocked. I mean, sure, daughter of Athena alert, but how did she come up with that on the spot? Shaking this from my brain, I tried to act like I had a mental disorder.

"Yeah," I sighed in a dreamy way, making sure my eyes were unfocused. "The woods are pretty in the morning." Yeah, it was nighttime. Hence my reason.

"Fine," Richmond scowled. "I'll let her go just this once. But you better get a handle on her. Next time she's out in the woods, mentally disordered or not, she's _dead_."

He turned on his heel, and sprinted away. Katniss and I stood in silence for a minute. Her eyes darted around, making sure the way was clear, then she kneeled in front of me and put my face in her hands.

"What were you _thinking_?" She cried.

"I-I was just looking for Percy!"

"I told you that he was gone!" Katniss started choking up. "Annabeth, do you have an answer? Do you know what you were thinking?"

By now, my throat had closed up and tears streamed down my face. I shook my head, and Katniss took my hand.

"Annabeth, listen to me," She tried smiling. "Stay strong, okay? It's going to be alright."

I tried to belive it, I _wanted_ to believe it. But I didn't. Percy could probably hold up a few days, but not long. I knew him for millenia. Katniss didn't. She didn't know what would happen if he was captured that long.

Katniss stood up, took my hand, and led me home like a small child. I didn't mind. Whenever a Peacekeeper-or anyone else really-saw us, I made an effort to look mentally disabled. I giggled every once in a while, or muttered nonsense words, only to crack myself up again.

It wasn't long before we made it back to Victors Village, and Freyna was waiting outside. She had a stern look on her face that made me wince. I only saw her use that face once, when Percy left the door open one night and our hunting supplies were in plain view. Thankfully no one wandered by the edge of The Seam much at night. Anyways, I knew that I was about to recieve a talking to, and tried to prepare myself.

"Young lady," Freyna began in a quiet, yet stern, tone. "What did I tell you?"

"Never to volunteer, leave the door open at night, or sign up for tessare?" I asked hopefully.

Freyna let out a sigh. "Just, don't do it again, alright?" I nodded, and she directed her attention to Katniss. "And you have visitors."

"They're here already?" Katniss asked, surprised.

"Who?" I asked, quizzically.

"Annabeth, dear," Freyna soothed, resting her hamd on my shoulder. "Let's get you to bed."

"But-"

"Come on, Annabeth," Freyna said in a more demanding tone.

Letting out a sigh, I let her lead me into the house. She led me away from the door to the dining room, which Katniss quickly slipped into. I wondered why Freyna was so determined to keep me out of there.

She tucked me in like I was five, and asked if I wanted to hear a story.

"Uh, no thanks," I responded. I understand that she and Katniss were trying to cheer me up, maybe get my mind off the situation all together, but this is overkill.

"Okay then, good night Annie," Freyna soothed before walking out the door.

She made the mistake of leaving it open a crack, and I saw that she slipped into the dining room herself. Now my mind was buzzing. Why did they want me out of that room so bad? I couldn't help it. I threw off the sheets, and tip-toed down the hallway. I pressed my ear to the dining room door.

"Any updates?" I heard Katniss ask in a hushed tone.

"Well," I didn't recognize the male voice. "We know that The Capitol was expecting a rescue attemp. Most of the team is dead, a few arrested. We still have no idea where Percy is being kept though."

"Finnick?" Freyna asked. "Anything else?"

"Unfortuatley not," another voice sighed. "But I did notice one thing."

"What?" I whispered under my breath.

I was about to hear the words I hoped never came out of someone's mouth when talking about Percy.

"While at the loading dock," Finnick began. "I spotted a few Peacemakers unloading a shipment of Trackerjackets."


	3. Chapter 3

My head was burried under the blankets, and I gripped it in my hands. That sentence ran through my head. It felt like holding up the sky, trying to hold something above my head, ignore it. But in the end, I have to awknowlage it's there, or I'll drop it and the weight of the impact will kill me.

I try steadying my breathing, and it helped a bit. I tried getting to sleep, but I couldn't. Images kept filling my head, especially of trackerjackets.

 _Hijack._

That word rang in my ears, replacing the sentance, but that didn't make it any more bearable.

"No," I whispered. "No."

I felt my eyes flutter shut, an I blocked out the world around me. Soon, I blacked out. But I had anything but sweet dreams.

My nightmare rotated from Peacekeepers setting up trackerjackets, to Percy being interrogated, to all the times Percy saved my life, and back again. The part I hated most were the memories. While he had risked his life for me several times, I had only saved Percy's life once. And I had just failed to save his sanity.

Then something happened that I did not expect. It was Snow. In my nightmare he had revealed himself from behind Yessica, and I finally saw the simmilarites. They were both smiling, when a cart of trackerjackets were wheeled in behind them. They put on beekeeper hats and gloves, then Yessica pulled some out in a net. I was shaking. Then it happened, they walked into the next room, where Percy was. I couldn't make out the room, but I saw him. He was backing himself against the far corner, looking absolutely terrified. Yessica whispered something to Snow, something I could just make out.

"Hijack," she whispered, and handed him the net, whelre angry trackerjackets were buzzing inside.

My brain was also the one buzzing. _If demigod dreams are often actually happening_ , I thought. _Then how is Snow here? Didn't he disappear after the rebellion failed and the Capitol seized power again?_

My heart was pounding, and my breathing became jagged. My hands twitched with every step Snow took.

He closed in on Percy, and smiled bigger. Percy trembled, but couldn't go anywhere. His sea green eyes flashed with fright, darting around the room for an escape route. Snow drew a hunting knife out of his pocket and brought it close to the net.

"S-stop," Percy muttered weakly. "P-please."

Snow frowned. "Fine," he sighed. "Whatever."

Then he cut along the net.

"Whoops!"

The trackerjackets swarmed toward Percy, and I started screaming.

"NO!" I cried at the top of my lungs. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

My dream had turned black by now, but I was still screaming and thrashing. I felt myself waking up, and I kept going.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

I was awake now, but I kept my eyes shut. I heard the door being thrown open, and the sounds of footsteps echoed in the hall.

"KATNISS!" I hollered. "KATNISS! HELP!"

I suddenly felt my head being lifted up, and I opened my eyes. Katniss put her arm around me, amd tried calming me down.

"It's fine," she whispered. "You're safe, everything is okay."

"No," I cried. "Everything is _not_ okay!"

"Annabeth, you need to stop blaming yourself," Katniss remarked. "It wasn't anyones fault. If it was, then it would be the Capitol's."

"But, my dream," I began. "Snow and Yessica, Percy, Trackerjackets!"

"You know that didn't really happen," Katniss assured. "Because Snow is gone. He can't hurt anyone, and Yessica is afraid to handle a pen fearing that the ink will make her hands dirty."

I have to admit that I giggled. I remember the first time I had seen Yessica. Her peroxide blond hair curled and styled, her make up which was way too much, and her long nails. When she was given a pen to sign something, she whimpered and went very slow, making sure no ink splattered.

I began to realize how stupid it was to think that the nightmare was real. I started laughing at myself, something I never thought I'd do.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss gave me a few minutes, then I walked into the dining room. Whoever was here last night didn't leave a trace. I sat down where I usually did, at the end of the table. I tried to ignore the empty seat beside me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Gavin asked. "I heard you screaming."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. "It was nothing, just an, uh, spider."

"You were screaming. From a spider?"

"Yeah..?"

"Okay, okay. Leave Annabeth alone," Freyna said, walking in.

Gavin shrugged, then went back to his eggs. I wasn't hungry. I silently excused myself, and went back to my room.

I picked up a random book, and started reading, hoping to get my mind off, well, everything.

As I turned pages, I couldn't help feeling like something was...wrong. I heard the soft pitter-patter of a slow rain, and shook the feeling.

I kept myself in my room all day, and I realized why Percy shut himself in his room while on the train. There's something about isolation that could be comforting.

I suddenly dropped my book as a deafening noise filled the district.

The Mines had collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly pulled on my jacket, put up my hood, then sped into the living room. Katniss was already at the door, and ran out. I ran after her, soaking my boots into puddles, sloshing the water every which way. The rain came down harder, and I swear I heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. I quickly dodged a lightning strike, and my heart nearly stopped. I have _never_ come that close.

I finally caught up to Katniss.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

"I need to help!"

"Everyone thinks you're mentally disabled!"

"Tell them that the sirens brought my memories back," I told her. "But I'm not just going to sit at home while people are in danger."

"There's a reason I didn't want you to come with me," Katniss wailed.

"What?!"

"Gavin left," Katniss hollered. "He went to check on one of his friends in the mines!"

I stopped running. I couldn't do it. I couldn't afford to lose someone else. I wanted to quit, to go home. To hope that someway he was still alive. But I knew Gavin. He would sacrfice himself to help strangers. But I wanted more than to go back to Victors Village. I wanted to go _home_. I wanted to shrug this off, to think that I had just had a freak accident at camp and was still imagining everything. No, there was no way I could do _this_. This was real. People were really dying near that mine, and I had to get to them.

I did what I never thought I would.

My emotions controlled me, and I ended up pushing Katniss to the ground. I ran closer. I heard Katniss screaming at me behind me, but I had made my decision. When I made it to the mines, it was worse than I thought. The _entire_ thing had collapsed. As in, the elevators were destroyed, the emergency enterence blocked off.

I felt my demigod strength returning, when a sudden wave of water came from inside the mine, and pushed all the debris out of the way.

I was truly shocked. Only Percy could do _that_. I shook this feeling and ran in. I helped others bring out the injured, and when Katniss came, instead of scolding me, she silently pitched in. I quickly scanned the sign-in for that day, and cried. Everyone, for the first time, made it out alive. Then my breathing stopped. Gavin hadn't signed in since he was just checking in.

I ran into the mine.

"GAVIN!" I screamed. "GAVIN!"

I turned a corner and found him, trying to comfort a wailing girl. She was only around 14, so I knew she must have snuck in at a young age like Gavin. I ran up to them.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"He-he..." the girl began before choaking up again.

I recognized her voice.

"You!" I cried. " _You_ were the girl in the woods."

She let out a slight nod before whimpering again.

"It's her boyfriend," Gavin told me. "He disappeared after the wave hit."

"Oh," I said sadly. "There's plenty of people outside, maybe you'll find him?"

"I-I guess."

I helped her to her feet, and led her outside. She looked deppressed once she walked out, like she couldn't see him.

"ABI!"

We turned to the left, and the girl smiled. A boy slightly taller than her, with sandy blondd hair and mitchmatched eyes ran up.

"Wyatt!"

I nearly cried as the two united. I told them they were lucky, then I started walking home with Katniss. We were passing the square when I froze. In all the chaos, I had forgotten that tomrrow was the reaping.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed awake all night. I couldn't fall asleep. Eventually, I just sat against my bedroom door, listening to the hushed whispers of my family and friends.

"She is clearly not ready."

"Without Percy, she won't be able to concentrate."

"Are you sure he was unloading Trackerjackets?"

"Did you really see Peacekeepers entering a room that read _Captive 17_?"

"Yes and No."

I just sat there. The male voice I couldn't place and who I assumed was Finnick soon joined.

Before I knew it, the sun peeked into the window, and I knew I had to start getting ready. I didn't bother brushing my hair, and just threw it up. I grabbed my reaping outfit from last year-A pastel purple sundress-and put it on.

I slipped into my hunting boots, and walked into the living room. Everyone was already standing there, waiting for me. I nodded to let then know I was fine, then we went outside. Freyna started fussing about my hair, and ended up braiding a tiger lily into my hair. It was the tiger lily Percy gave me while we were studying under our parents. I still remember that day...

It was cool, and we had went back to New York for what Athena had call 'Mid-Millenia Break.' Halfway through, after Percy visited his great-great-great-great so on grandkids and convinced them he was a ghost, we went to Virginia.

I was devastated when I found that my old neighborhood had been taken down, but Percy found a way. Amist the rubble, he found a fully bloomed tiger lily and gave it to me. Boy, when Aphrodite found out, she convinced Demeter to enchant it so it would never wilt.

I was snapped back to reality when Freyna yanked at a knot. I yelped, then giggled.

When we made it into the square, I followed Katniss behind the stage.

"Once Effnia introduces us," she began. "Go ahead and follow me onstage, then sit in the chair next to me. Got it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pulling a pretty convincing smile.

"Good."

We heard the beginning, the video. Then Effnia introduced the victors.

"Our Victors, Katniss Everdeen of the 74th and 75th games, and Annabeth Chase of the 100th Games!"

I forced myself on stage, but I broke. Just because Percy was kidnapped he wasn't a Victor? The whole world began to sway before my eyes as Effnia walked over to the girls jar.

"The lucky female tribute for District 12 is..." She reached in. "Abi Hendrix!"

The girl from the woods-and mines-walked out of the 14 square, tears streaming down her face. She walked clumsily toward the stage, then tried wiping her eyes.

"Okay, over to the boys!" Effnia exclaimed, walking to the other side of the stage.

I held my breath as she reached into the bowl, but I already knew the outcome.

"Gavin Resida."

Then, before Gavin even walked out of the 17 square, a weak voice called out-

"I volunteer as tribute!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was shocked. Who in their right mind would volunteer? They wouldn't know he was my 'cousin' either. Then, a boy ran out of the 14 section.

"Wyatt?" I whispered.

Then I put two and two together. He wanted to protect Abi.

"And what is your name?" Effnia asked.

"Wy-Wyatt Fritz," he stuttered.

"Please give a round of applause to our tributes-Abi and Wyatt!"

I smiled, and gave a short clap. Then I frowned again and put my head in my hands.

I took a deep breath. I was frightened. I had never said goodbye to anyone before in a chamber-the only kids I knew were Percy, Gavin, and Canary. Also, I guess we kind of came the day after the Reaping two years ago. Anyways, I walked right up to Peacekeeper Klide.

"I'm here to visit Wyatt," I told him sternly.

"Okay, come this way. No one else is visiting him."

I was surprised at how easy that was-but I put on a brave face and followed him. I walked into the building, and he opened a door to the right.

"Three minutes," he said, before closing the door.

Wyatt looked up in shock.

"Hi," I told him, sitting down.

"H-Hi."

"I'm sorry to ask this," I sighed. "But...why has anyone visited you?"

"They can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"They're in District 4. I left after the Peacekeepers invaded."

"Oh," I whispered. "That's why you volunteered-"

"Abi's all I have," he finished. "If she dies-I die."


	8. Chapter 8

I was still choked up about what Wyatt had said when the train was leaving the station. That was once of the sweetest things I have heard in my _life_. Then again, living with Percy-

Oh. Him again. Even though I was sitting on my bed, I felt dizzy. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of him. I could only imagine what was going on in The Capitol. Then I smiled. I was going to The Capitol, and would be staying there during the Games. Ha! Joke's on them! I'll leave Katniss in charge of sponsors, and I'll snoop around. I smiled at my plan, then walked to the dining car. We would be having dinner any minute.

I walked into the room a few minutes after everyone else did. Katniss was the only one eating though. Effnia was busy fussing over the schedule, and Abi and Wyatt were still just staring in awe at everything. I guess I had forgotten they were Seam kids. I sat down next to Abi.

"You know you can eat, right?" I asked.

"It seems wrong," she told me cautiously. "I honestly haven't seen this much of _anything-_ except maybe Peacekeepers-in my life."

I laughed on the inside, knowing that this _was_ nothing compared to what would happen in The Capitol.

"C'mon," I told her, taking a fork. "If you don't eat, I'll feed you guys myself!"

Abi laughed at that, and finally started eating. It was under the light of the train that I finally saw how pale she really was. I mean, basically everyone in District 12 was pale, but this was different. It was more of a pasty pale, like you would get when you were extremely sick. I shook this off, remembering her as our neighbor when we still lived at the edge of The Seam.

"Soooo..." Wyatt began, twirling his fork around, still unsure of what to do. "Any strategy ideas?"

"Alliance with each other!" I blurted.

Everyone stared at me as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Well, duh," Abi acknowledged, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, there is something else," Katniss continued. "In the games, water-"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I mumbled, quickly getting up from the table.

Katniss had quickly covered her mouth herself once she realized what she said. I just gave her a slight head shake, and walked toward the door. I turned my head over my shoulder.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I told them, opening the door.

I then slipped out in silence, and walked back to my room.

I flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I tried forcing my eyes open, but even then I fell asleep.

Black. That was how my dream started. But then Percy materialized out of the blackness.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. "I-I don't have much time-"

"-Percy! What happened? Where are you?"

"I promise I'll answer those in a minute!"

"Have you seen any Trackerjackets?"

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something!" Percy cried.

"Sorry, what?" I responded.

"Annabeth, listen close," Percy told me. "You need to stop-"

His form flew away in specks of sand almost as quickly as it had formed. I was starting to panic. Stop what? When was it? What do I need to do?

For the second time that week, I had woken up screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

I was gasping for air when I sat up. I closed my eyes, and waited for people to panic. No one did. I was actually relieved no one came to my rescue. Instead, I took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and was startled. I hadn't washed my face after the incident in the mines, and I still had coal dust smeared over my face. Why didn't anyone tell me? I guess I knew why. Katniss probably told everyone to leave me alone. I hastily washed my face, and slipped into a gray tee, black pants, and my hunting boots. I quickly threw up my hair once again, and even streaked some black shoe polish on my cheeks like war paint. I got slightly carried away, also writing a 12 on my forearm, and tying a gray bandanna I found around my forehead. Satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed my black jacket.

I walked into the dining room, where only Katniss and Effnia were sitting.

"Where are Abi and Wyatt?" I asked, tying my jacket around my waist.

"They insisted on making breakfast," Katniss remarked. "You look...decked out."

"Heh heh, I guess I do."

"You two make no sense at all," Effnia observed.

Katniss and I started laughing, but stopped when Abi entered the room. She was smiling, even though her frizzy blood red hair was not brushed or up, and she had splatters of different types on her face and apron.

"I'd like to introduce you all," she began. "Too...dun dun dun! The Victors Breakfast!"

Katniss and I applauded as Wyatt brought out five trays. He laid one in front of me, one by Katniss, one by Effnia, and the other two at their own spots.

"We have buttered rolls," Abi began. "Boiled sausage-boiled cabbage for me-and french toast!"

Katniss and I each cut a piece out of our french toast, then looked at each other.

"One," we began. "Two. THREE!"

I shoved it in my mouth, and I was taken aback. Where did they learn how to cook?

"Guys, this is _amazing!"_ Katniss exclaimed.

I agreed with her.

"Seriously, where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

Abi shrugged. "Wyatt did it a bit in 4, and I guess I picked it up quickly."

We enjoyed the rest of our meal, then began to talk strategy.

"Okay, uh, how about having high ground?" Abi asked.

"Oh, I'll answer!" I exclaimed before Katniss could respond. "Yes, you want high ground. BUT it should be concealed high ground. Any other way and you're basically waving a white flag."

"Yeah," Katniss nodded in agreement. "What...she said."

We spent the rest of the time answering questions, and quizzing them. When we arrived in The Capitol a few days later, we felt like we were ready.

Boy, we were wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Once I walked off the train and into the station, I knew something was wrong. The place was nearly deserted, with a few camera men and _one_ peacekeeper, but that was all. I helped Abi and Wyatt out, and the camera crew began recording live. The Peacekeeper led us through the station, and the cameras followed. Katniss brought up the front, while I brought up the rear. The Peacekeeper pushed open the door, and we got a warm welcome from the VIP capitol guests.

I smiled and waved, ignoring the few glares from people in the crowd who despised our feat last year. We made our way into the building, and Abi and Wyatt were quickly taken into the prep rooms for the tribute parade tonight. Katniss and I took the elevator to the 12th floor, and just sat staring at each other. After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"So...Do you do this everytime?" I asked.

"You mean sit alone and do nothing while the prep team is killing the tributes?" Katniss asked. "Pretty much"

"Have you ever felt-"

"-Like you just want to go down there and at least see what the heck is going on?" Katniss finished. "Yes again."

I sighed and started playing with my hair. I stopped when I tugged at a farmilliar gray streak. It was one of the strongest bonds between Percy and I-we both had held up the sky and gained a gray streak. It had faded after our journey to Tartarus, but became lively once again after the Giant War. Half was because we became immortal, and the other half was since Gaea used the blood from both of us to rise, and our bond was returned.

I started crying as I touched the gray, and hoped Katniss wouldn't notice. She did.

"Annabeth!" she cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I mumbled, pushing the strand behind my ear. "I'm not crying."

"Okay, whenever someone says they aren't crying, they are," Katniss pieced together. "What's wrong?"

"Just...just Percy," I scowled. This wasn't a total lie.

Katniss nodded.

"I know how it feels to take someone for granted, then have him taken away from you when you least expect it."

"He?" I asked. "Katniss, I told you all about me last year. It's time for me to hear about you."


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss sighed, then spilled. Starting with the day of the 74th Reaping, ending with how Mockingjay failed after the bombing of 13.

"Wow..." I whispered.

It was then that an announcement rang through the room that the tribute parade was about to start. Katniss and I ran down the steps, and sat down right as the parade began.

Let me just say...The stylists _SLACKED OFF_ this year. I mean, I understand they went all out for the Quarter Quell, but, come on!

Then twelve came. I gasped. The crowd went _wild_. Sitting there, waving with hands being held, were Abi and Wyatt reusing Katniss and Peeta's fire capes-no doubt that it was since we had Star Crossed lovers once again.

The crowd was still yelling and screaming in joy, only a few in anger when the parade ended.

Katniss and I were still giggling as we set up the TV to watch the Reapings.

"Did you see how everyone was acting?" Katiss asked between laughs. "A few turned their head to me like, 'are you seeing this?'"

"Yes, we did," Abi groaned, tired of answering questions.

Eventually, we got the TV ready.

During 1's Reaping we already knew something was wrong.

The girl tribute was a kid with brunette hair in a short style with electric blue eyes. Her name was Vernetta Grace. The male was her identical twin brother, Victor Grace.

The girl from 2 is a kid with messy, jet black hair and sky blue eyes, Selena di Angelo. The boy was a tall kid with dark brown hair and small black eyes, Carter la Rue.

Three's were strange. The girl wore all long sleeves, and I soon knew why when I saw a blood red feather peeking out. She had long red hair and blue eyes, Sandra Jackson (Tyson had pretty much stolen Percy's last name). The boy was a short kid with a slight limp and frizzy brown hair. Tigris Underwood.

Four was also following the pattern. The girl was a short girl with dark hair falling into her sea green eyes. Polly Blackstone. The boy was a tall kid with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. Asa Stoll.

Five still had decendants. The girl was a brunette with black eyes. Crystal Barrera. The boy was a black haired kid with hazel eyes. Darius Tanaka.

Six made me shiver. It was Ethan's sister, and Helena's brother. Ethan's sister had long, caramel colored hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. Gloriosa Valdez. Helena's brother had dark skin, and black hair with gold eyes. Paris Zhang.

Seven wasn't much better. The tributes were also twins, both with crystal blue eyes and dark hair. Lauren and Listle Victor.

Eight again followed a pattern. The girl had black hair and scarlet eyes. Poland White. The boy had...oh no. Blond hair and mitchmatched eyes...Jack Chase.

I shrugged this during nine. The girl had flaming red hair and golden eyes. Holly Mason. The boy had dyed navy hair and emerald green eyes. Peter Ng.

Then it was 10. The girl had long, jet black hair and green eyes. Esmer McCaffery. The boy was a mischievious looking red head with hazel eyes. Kris Bobofit.

Eleven again had siblings. The girl had dirt brown hair in a crown around her head, and grass green eyes. Cherry Gardener. The boy was a brunette, with slime green eyes. Hollis Gardener.

Then it was twelve. Abi and Wyatt didn't follow the seem-to-be pattern.

Then it dawned on me. The wave. The knowladge in the woods.

Abi and Wyatt were demigods. More presise, my half-sister and Percy's half-brother.


	12. Chapter 12

My stomach was churning as I made my way toward the room where the interviews would take place. Seriously! The guards would _not_ let me in the training center the whole week. The big downer though, is that I still haven't found anything on where Percy is.

I quietly sat down beside Katniss, and drowned out the interviews. The only ones I started listening to were Abi and Wyatt's, but pretty much all of the quesions were about their star-crossed lovership and such. So I drowned them out as well.

It was then I heard a slight yelp. Barely audible, but definatley there. It was coiming from outside, and it seemed like I was the only one who heard it. I gritted my teeth, wanting to see what was going on. Who was it? What was happening?

After a few more yelps, I answered the first question. They no doubt belonged to Percy.

I couldn't just sit there, but a guard could shoot me on the spot if I tried sneaking out.

Then my chance came.

The power went out. During the panicked screams of the Capitol citizens and confused murmurs of the tributes, I managed to slip out the door. The sun had went down, and a frosty chill hung in the air. I squinted in the dim moonlight, and caught a glimpse of metal disippear into the woods.

"WAIT!" I screamed, taking off after them.

The guard blocking my view from Percy turned his head, then sprinted.

 _Two can play at that game_ , I thought, also increasing my speed. It turned into a mad dash through the woods, until I saw the guard bring what seemed like a walkie talkie up to his mouth. My heart sank when I realized he was calling for back-up.

He finally slowed at a small, steel building. He moved to the key pad, and pounded a password in. I had hidden in the bushes, and now I could see what the guard had been blocking from my view. My suspicions had been right, it _was_ Percy.

"Percy!" I screamed, running out from the bushes. It was then I felt a firm tug on my shoulder. "I don't need a lecture right now, Katniss," I hissed through clenched teeth.

The person behind me laughed. A deep, menicing laugh. Not Katniss' light and breezy laugh, the laugh of a person in high power. The laugh of a Head Peacekeeper.

"Peacekeeper Richmond," I whispered. "How did you get here?"

"Twelve's been slow since you left," he huffed. "I got an offer for a promotion anyways, so now I'm here."

"Who's head at twelve now?" I asked, frightened.

"Nicoda," he pouted.

I smiled. Peacekeeper Nicoda was very kind and caring. She always gave everyone many chances when caught, and usually pretended she didn't see something. How she even got in the line-up for head? No idea. Thankfully, Twelve's now in good hands.

"Anyways, enough side trackers," Richmond snarled. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I was following Percy," I confessed. No need to lie now. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to think," the guard announced. His voice was husky, and sounded more like a five year old imitating his dad. "Right, Richmond?"

Richmond chuckled. "Yup, a whole Hunger Games."

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicked.

It felt like time stopped as Percy made eye contact with me. He mouthed something, and I deciphered it immediatley.

 _Don't let me forget who you truly are_.

What did he mean? He disippeared into thr steel room, and my dream came back to me. It was then I felt something like a needle in my arm, and my vision began to blur. I quickly looked down, and saw Richmond's hand removing the shot filled with sleeping drugs. I couldn't tell what was reality as the world spun and colors merged. In fact, there was only one thing I saw for sure.

Before my vison went black, I saw the guard brining in a box of tracker jackets.


	13. Chapter 13

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't recognize the room I was in-though that may be since it was pitch black. I sat up, and ran my hand along the wall. I giggled when I felt stone. I almost cried. We were back home. _Home_ home. I recognized the stone. It was the stone in the basement of the Big House (long story).

I figured I was right, and I did have a freak accident. I was probably put down here like the other campers after coming from the labrynth. I reached into the pocket of my pants-and froze. I felt the smooth petals of the tiger lily. I quickly reached back, and felt the grass-woven hair tie from Prim. This was real, and I was still here. The stone really could've been any stone. I was just giving myself too fuel for my hope, then had reality run in with a fire extinguisher.

"Help!" I cried out. "Someone!"

The door started to unhinge, and Richmond stared at me.

"You really don't know what being a captive means, do you?" He asked.

"Well, I held up the sky once. I guess that was being a captive of Atlas. I also was technically a captive of Arachne too."

"Ha!" Richmond laughed. "Like I believe that. They're called myths for a reason."

Then he slammed the door. I was silent for a moment, but then my brain automatically formed a plan. Before I could launch it, however, the door opened again. I screamed.

It was Richmond. In a beekeeper costume. He walked toward me with a few sets of handcuffs, and latched them onto posts in the ground I hadn't seen before. I was so in shock that he was able to easily grab my wrists, and slide and tighten the cuffs. I came too when he grabbed my right foot, but I couldn't do much since my left was already tied.

He finished latching everything, then brought _them_ in.

I nearly fainted at the sight of trackerjackets. He unleashed them, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The pain only lasted about a minute. I opened my eyes, which was a mistake. He started playing the scenes from the last Hunger Games.

He seemed to be struggling to find scenes though, since I was Percy's hero that time (finally). It was then I noticed something else.

The world looked...normal. The trackerjacket venom wasn't working! Even if he found something, I wouldn't be affected. I smiled to myself, and formed a plan.

It was then I noticed that Richmond smiled. I saw what he had in mind. The time he jumped in front of me to block the poison knife. I understood what Richmond wanted me to see.

If I had been affected, I would see Percy not as a loyal friend. I would see him as a self-important jerk that wanted to impress me.


	14. Chapter 14

I kept watching, and Richmond started scowling. I assmume it's since I am not reacting. The thing is, I was relieved. If they didn't work on me, they might not work on Percy!

I tried reacting, but I had no idea how someone injected with trackerjacket venom would react. Then I remembered how Katniss told me Peeta reacted. But Richmond didn't want me to think of Percy as a _mutt_ , he wanted me to think of him as a-

It hit me. I knew how.

"He's a jerk," I whispered. Then I raised my voice. "He's a jerk!"

"Yes, he is," Richmond whispered sadly. "And _you_ need to dispose of him. He used you to keep him alive."

Ok. I was laughing _so_ hard on the inside. If Percy ever acted like that, I would find a way to get the eidolon out ASAP.

I nodded, however, and he gave me directions to where Percy was. I dashed out-and quickly made my way upon the steel building. When the guard saw me, he smiled.

"All yours, Annabeth," he grinned, pushing open the door.

Once I walked in, I saw Percy in the far corner. I waited for the guard to close the door, then ran towards him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"The venon didn't work on me!"

"Me neither," I was fumbling with the ropes, having no success. "Think you can use your water powers?" I asked, hopefully.

"No," he mumbled.

"We just need Katniss or Abi here," I pouted. "They're great at untying knots."

After a few more minutes, I finally managed to get him free.

"Okay, now for the hard part," I began, helping him up. "You need to pretend-"

"I understand," he told me.

He put his arm around my shoulders, then closed his eyes and went limp. I guess Seaweed Brain is finally begining to understand my mindset. I was walking out the door, when the guard spotted me.

"Hey!" He called. "Where are you going with him!?"

"I'm uh," I had to think of something quick. "Going to lock him in my closet!

"Oohhh! Good idea!" the guard awknowladged. "I'll let you get to it!"

I quickly thanked him, then sped thrpugh the forest.

"KATNISS!" I hollered once I was out of earshot. "KATNISS!"

No one answered.

I was starting to panic, but I quickly reminded myself that she was probably collecting donations from sponsors. Nonetheless, I punched the 12 button in the elevator, and walked inside, Percy still holding onto me for support. I waited impatiently, half of it thanks to my ADHD, the other content on getting Percy to safety.

Once the doors opened, I sped down the hallway. When I opened the door, however, I gasped.

It looked as if a tornado hit it. The couches were up-turned, clothes and items strewn over the floor, even the tv to watch the reapings was lying on the ground in millions of pieces.

I quickly proped Percy against a wall, and he finally opened his eyes. He looked about as shocked as I did. I quickly sorted through the mess, trying to figure out the cause.

Then it hit me like a sword hilt.

I saw a torn piece of fabric hidden in the shards of television.

The piece of fabric from a Peacekeeper investigation costume.

To be specific, Richmond's find and capture uniform.


	15. Chapter 15

"What?!" Percy exclaimed when I told him what I believed happened. "They could never get Katniss, she's too smart! She's a daughter of Athena!"

"I know," I mused. "It doesn't make that much sense, but it's the most logical answer."

"You have to go collect money from sponsors then!" Percy awknoladged.

"You won't have too," a girl's voice whispered.

A form appeared behind me.

"Abi?" I asked.

It was hard to tell, but it seemed like almost a holographic image of her. She nodded.

"You won't-cause we're already dead."


	16. Chapter 16

"Already?" I asked.

"Already?" Abi echoed. "The victor was decided about an hour ago!"

"Who?" I asked.

"It was two people again," she told me. "Jack Chase and Gloriosa Valdez. They fell in love when they formed and alliance, and they pulled the same faked suicide stunt you two did. I don't know details though."

"That's fine, Abi," I soothed. "You don't have to know everything."

"Oh! There was something else!" Abi's ghost exclaimed.

"What!" Percy and I cried in unison.

"Katniss ended up escaping from Richmond, explaining this mess," Abi began. "But we also have evidence. A few other former Victors, former Rebels, your adoptive family, Gale, Finnick, and I belive that Peeta and Haymitch are alive!"

Percy and I stared at each other.

"You know what we need to do?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Soldier Chase, it's time for another rebellion."

 **The End (of book two)**


End file.
